Misery Business
by QueenGC
Summary: Prequel to Ms. Brightside. Nora and Pam live on getting under each other's skin. But their rivalry takes to new heights as Nora decides she want to stick her fangs, as well as other things, into Pam's biggest weakness: Tara. Pam/Tara possible Nora/Tara...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, based on the reviews for my fic _Ms. Brightside_, I decided to do this prequel multichapter fic. I decided to do make Mr. Brightside into a multichapter fic as well. This takes place four years before during the begining of the Era of Billith. Title comes from "Misery Business" by Paramore. Love the song and thought it was somewhat perfect for the fic. Anyways, hope you all enjoy...

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. If I did, I'd summon Tara to feel up on her arms and Pam to purr in my ear. At the SAME. DAMN. TIME...

Bright stars filled the night sky, accompanied by the large full moon and the sounds of outdoor life. She watched below while crouched on a high hill with endless trees standing tall behind her. The two baby vamps were sparring in an open field in the middle of the woods not too far from their safehouse. She had heard about their little bar fight in Fangtasia. That was until Pam apparently put an end to it. Personally, she felt that there was a possibly that Tara, being younger, may have won by intereference, so she had them spar in their training room in the basement. Afterall, it only takes a moment to turn a fight around in your favor.

Jessica clearly have had some training, but it was clear that Tara had the advantage, as the mixed martial artist that she was, to fight in closed spaces. Now, she'd felt they needed a change a senary in battle. She needed to know their advantages in hand to hand, weaponary, open and closed spaces, ect. Although Eric was the head trainer in this family and forming alliance against Billtih, it was _her_ job to make the battle plans for this war.

So she watched as they battled it out. Jessica wore her green fitted t-shirt and blue jeans while Tara had on her gray sweatpants and tank top, looking like a street fighter. Both now covered in dirt, mud and blood. What started out as a friendly spar between the two BVS, it was getting entertainly brutal pretty fast. Jessica was much more prepared in this fight as she became more accustomed to the other vamp's fighting style. She knew that playing with grappling moves with someone who'd done them for a living was not the wisest choice. She already had the advantage of being slight faster with her age and long limbs, so she figure out to use that to her advantage. She'd vamp speed in, attack, then speed out. She didn't want Tara to actually get a hold of her. It was clearly frustrating the younger vamp and that frustration was screwing up her concentration.

But Nora knew something was up. She could tell Tara was trying to calculate Jessica's movements and time her attacks. And just like that, Jessica came in with for another hit, ended up getting a hard shoulder thrust from her opponent. Tara hit her so hard, Jessica went flying in across the field in mid air. Her body slammed hard into the ground, kicking up a great amounts of dirt into the air, then slid the rest of way across the field on her back.

"Quite the beauty, isn't she?" a familliar voice compliments while crouching down beside Nora.

A smirk formed on her lips as she continued to watch the aggresive baby vamp leap on top of Jessica, twisting her in a submission hold that would have been deadly for a human. "Certainly." She, for one, couldn't deny that Tara had a raw sexiness that anyone could want to either tame, or let it completely unleash upon them.

"Too bad she's already spoken for. I have to say my progeny chose quite the woman as my grandchilde and her lover." His voice of pride shows a subtle hint of warning to his sister.

Nora rolls her eyes at the mention of Pam and her brother's warning. "I say she got lucky. If I'd known a human like Tara Thornton existed, I would have made her myself." She turns to Eric with curiosity. "Which begs me to question, why didn't _you_ turn her yourself and a lot sooner?"

Eric quietly thinks about his reasoning before explaining. "I wasn't very knowledgable of Tara as a human, she wasn't exactly fond of our kind, I wasn't looking for another progeny and Sookie would have never forgiven me."

"Ah yes, your precious fairy. Well turns out she was the reason for Tara demise and turning anyways. Or did I inteprete that fairy's tale wrong?" Her amused chuckles with her use of play on words was met with her brother's silence. He knew the mentioning of Sookie brought his mind to something else. "Did she arrive in Bon Temps okay?"

He nods, his eyes showing worry. "I just received her call. She and her brother made it there safely. She said everywhere is filled with chaos. They should be coming back with others by morning though."

Nora sighs about the possible burden. "Great, more humans."

"Human can be useful in battle." He reminded. She knew he was right, but to what extent?

"Tara, that's enough!" An angry tone demanded. on the side of the field.

Nora spots Pam on the side of the side of the field and she immediately gives a heated glare and deep growl. _What the fuck is she doing?!_ Eric lays his hand on her shoulder to ease her anger, so she takes her focus off the blonde and looks back onto the fight.

With Pam simple distraction, Jessica takes advantage and slips out of Tara's hold, with neck snapped to the side and her right arm snapped in three places. She runs off into the woods on the opposite end of the field before Tara could grab her. She climbs one handed up a tree, knowing Tara wouldn't be fast enough to catch her. Tara tried to keep up, but Jessica began vamp speeding from one tree to another, keeping away from her while her body healed.

Nora's eye catches Pam standing in the middle of field watching, fuming at Tara going against her order. It brought a wicked grin back to her lips as she turned back to the fight.

Finally healed, Jessica moved faster from tree to tree and Tara was becoming extremely frustrated. She jumps from her own tree back to the ground and looks up, clocking Jessica's tree leaping, trying to guess which one she was going to go to next. She vamp speeds to Jessica's next tree and with all her strength, pushes the tall tree, knocking it down right before the redhead latches onto it, making her miss it completely. The sound to the tree hitting the ground send a crashing that echoed throughout. Free falling, Jessica's vampire reflexes helps her land on her feet, but Tara was already on her. She grabs the older vampire by her throat throws from the woods out back into the field. Lucky for her, Pam was quick to catch her.

Jessica was still ready to go for Tara's possible further attack but Pam hand a firm grip on her throat holding her back. Just like Jessica anticipated, Tara came back out the woods to continue on, but Pam had other plans. When Tara got close enough, Pam snatched her by the front of her shirt, lifting her off her feet.

"I said that's enough!" Pam's voice commanded powerfully, making both the baby vamps, stop their actions and retract their fangs. After a few moments, her hand shoves Jessica away and drops her progeny on the ground with the other. "Come inside, both of you. Now." She finally turns around to head back to the safehouse.

Jessica walks over to Tara and extends her hand, showing no hard feelings. Tara accepts it and allows the other vamp lift her up to her feet. Like two guilty children about to be punished by their mother, they follow after Pam with their shoulders slumped. Tara looks up on the hill. She knew Nora was up there, afterall, she's the one who organized the fight. They lock eyes for a few moments, Nora with an intense stare, Tara with a look of confliction of authority, before the younger one looks away and continues on walking with her BVS.

Nora was furious with Pam's interference with the sparring match. Sure it got out of hand, but it was definately needed for her to do her job. Another growl emerges from her throat.

Eric once again places his hand on her shoulder trying to put her at ease. "Relax, _min syster_."

This time she doesn't follow his advice. His touch just makes her more tense. "It's not her fucking place." While her anger continues to grow, her eyes never leave Tara's retreating form.

"She just very protective of those two, but causing a scene in front of the children is not wise. Talk to her about it. Or may you want me to do it?" As soon as he suggested Nora confronting Pam, he knew it was a horrible idea. The women in his family were known to be more than quite stubborn and the ongoing rivalry between his sister and his progeny, neither of them were going to back down.

Once again, a mischeivious smirk appears on Nora's lips. "I'll do it. I have quite a few bloody words to say to your dear Pamela."

**Google Translation(Swedish)**

**_min syster _- my sister**

_A/N: This chapter was actually my originally idea for Ms. Brightside, but I decided to go with the different senario with that one. Glad I was able to still use it for this prequel. I'll be trying to update each story around the same time because I wanted the two stories to somewhat parallel each other(hence the reason this chapter seemed like deja vu lol). But they will be a lot different, with hints of similarity as the situations are both different. Mr. Brightside will reference moments of this fic, sometimes before it happens in this one(ie. Nora missing Tara's lips). Hope there are no typos and hope you all enjoyed :D..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all forn reviewing my stories and convincing me to continue with both this and Ms. Brightside. I know you all are enjoying jealous Pam in the other fic, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter with some Tamela as well :D...

Chapter 2

"What the hell was that?" Pam stormed into the kitchen, glaring at the two baby vamps with her hands on her hips, demanding an answer. They stared back with their warm rue bloods in their hands, Tara sitting on the counter while Jessica stood beside her, unsure what to say or do.

"Uh," Jessica looked sort of confused, but mostly scared of Pam's outburst. She looks over to the dark skinned woman for some help.

Tara was more confused than anything. She thought it was pretty obvious what was going on. She shared a look with her friend before turning back to her Maker. "Training?"

She knew she wasn't being a smartass, but it didn't make it any better. She was fuming about what she had saw in the field. "Well, it went too fucking far! Either one of you could have been killed!"

Tara hopped off the counter and set her true blood on it. "Pam, it was fine. Nora wanted us to train outside to give us a different feel. She was supervising the whole thing."

Pam rolled her eyes and walked over between the two and reaches up in the top cabient. "Nora. That bitch wouldn't know boundaries if it was stamped on a virgin's pussy." She pulls out a true blood bottle and pops it into the microwave.

Jessica leans behind Pam, looking at Tara with wide eyes. Her friend, making sure not to make sudden actions, shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders, knowing she was just as confused she. She knew Pam had been stressed, but her lover had been mostly tight lipped about she'd been feeling.

"I want you two to go run the perimeter."

Jessica glances back at Tara, who returns the look before turning back to her adopted Maker. "B- but I thought you and Eric just ran it."

"Well it doesn't hurt to double check now does it?" She snapped back._ Get a grip on youself! _She sighed and adjusted her tone, taking a calmer approach. "Just go."

Jessica again looks to Tara, waiting for her next move. Tara jerks her head to the side, signaling the redhead for them to step out into the hallway. "Go ahead. Grab our weapons and I'll meet you out front." Tara instructed the other vamp. Jessica looks down, feeling uncomfortable. She was very much used to Pam verbal abuse, but this was something different. She nods her head, leaving the lovers alone.

A sound beeps as the microwave finished heating up the synthetic blood, when Tara walks back in. She slowly walks up behind frustrated blonde, watching her as she grabs the bottle out the microwave and just sets it on the counter, not even bothering to drink it. "Pam." She was met with silence. "Pam look at me, please." Nothing.

It was frustrating when Pam wouldn't open up to her. It wasn't like she was easy to read, although she'd gotten a hell of a lot better. She decides to try a different approach. She wraps her arms around her lover's waist from behind. She feels the other woman tense for a few moments, before finally settling a bit into her and Tara takes that as a cue to continue. She presses her front against Pam's backside, pushing her against the edge of the counter. Pam wasn't exactly in the mood for sex, but she was just content with being in her lover's arms. She lays her head back for it to rest Tara kisses her on the neck, hoping to loosen her up a bit.

"I remember you'd get turned on when I was kicking ass in a fight." She chuckles, trying to turn the conversation light. Still nothing. "What's wrong?"

Pam head jerked up and her whole body tensed. She pulled Tara off of her, turned aorund, her face incredulous. "Really? The end the fucking world is here and you ask me what's wrong?" Her voice cracked at the last word as it came out her mouth.

Tara heart broke as her Maker's emotional flooded their bond. So much exhaustion, so much love, so much fear. "Shhh." She held the sides of Pam's beautiful slightly panicked face in her hands. She gently rubs her cheekbones with the sides her thumbs trying to relax her girlfriend. "I'm scared too."

Pam lets Tara capture her eyes for a few moments, before dropping her gaze as well as her shoulders. "I know I'm being a bitch. I just want to take care of you. If anything happens-"

"We'll make it. Everythings gonna be fine, okay? I love you. We're gonna be fine." Tara brings her lover's face to her, giving her a reassuring kiss. When they seperated, Pam rested her forehead on the shorter woman, closing her gray-blue eyes.

"Don't ever leave me." Pam's voice was barely above a whisper. Vulnerable.

"Never." Tara's lips captured her lovers once again, this time more passionate. She feels Pam's hands slide onto her lower back, pulling her close. Very quickly her hormones were going into overdrive. If it wasn't for Pam pulling away, she would have taken her right there. She feels through their bond that Pam has calmed down much. There was still some anxiety, but much more calm now. "I'll be back." It took her a moment, after she turned around and started to walk away, to realize the irony of her words, but she decided not to dwell on it. She needed herself focused on her on the patrol with Jessica.

Pam turned back around, bracing her hands onto the countertop. "Tara?" She hears the baby vamp turn around quickly. Alert. Ready to come back to her. side. "Stay safe."

Tara watched her for a moment, debating whether or not to leave her girlfriend there by herself. She wanted to hold back onto her and give her all the reassurance in the world. But she knew she needed some space to collect their thoughts. One thing about the two of them, in so little time together, they had come to a place that they were able to read each other so well. Most of the time. So she nodded to her lover, even though she couldn't see it, before turning away to meet up with Jessica and follow orders.

When she left, Pam turned her head back down, facing the countertop with her eyes shut closed. She was exhausted and she hadn't had a decent night sleep since Tara kill the dick dipped in afterbirth, son of a Sanguinista cunt, sheriff. Even the amazing love that filled her heart and nights couldn't save her from her horrific nightmares.

"Sending off two baby vamps to run the perimeter by themselves? Nice. Just abolutely brilliant if say so myself." Nora stood at the other entrance of the kitchen with her hands resting in her jean pockets. She was quite amused by Pam's little breakdown.

The blonde fingers gripped the counters, chipping peices of wood off into her hand and others onto the floor. "What the fuck do you want?"

Nora stepped further into the room, ignoring Pam clear presence of wanting to be alone. "I'm just curious if you had anymore brilliant ideas. Hell, maybe you can even take over my job. Seems like you have everything all under control. Including yourself."

Pam takes a deep breath, before finally turned around to face the brunette. She grabs her still full true blood off the counter, seeming quite bored, but inside she was ticked off. "Do you have a fucking point in there somewhere or is your brain working at a molasses pace?"

Nora pulls her hands out her pocket and crosses her arms over her chest. She had to give it to the blonde, she got straight to the point. "My point is that you don't have a fucking clue what you're doing. Maybe you should just stick with your perimeter patrols. Or better yet, maybe you should make yourself useful and make a few beds for the humans that'll most likely be joining us in the morning. You know a lot about beds, don't you?" She raises a suggestive eyebrow towards the other woman.

Pam wasn't phased by the fact that her aunt had tried to use her human occupation as a insult. But she certainly wasn't in the mood for her to try and tell her where her place is. "Listen here, you fucking bitch. It is my duty to do whatever it takes to protect those girls!" She could have gotten her babies killed earlier letting them go at the way that they did. That's what they were. "They're only babies. It's easy for things to get out of hand with them. They still don't know their full limits as well as how to fully control their agressision."

Nora's voice raises, her accent coming in strong as she tries to place her authority against the other vampire. "Then let me do my fucking job you bloody twat and let me get everyone ready for this war that's decending upon us. I'm going to do what it takes to get _everyone_ ready," Her tone drops a bit, a smirk creeping against her lips. "including that sexy little progeny of yours."

Immediately Pam's fangs click as she hisses, shattering the warm bottle true blood in her hand, her own blood from her cuts mingling with the synthetic. Insulting her was one thing, but her progeny was off limits in every sense. From everyone. She stares down at the short vampire giving off her own dominance of not to be fucked with.

Nora clicks her own fangs in return, but she wasn't in the least intimidated. She casually looked up at the tall blonde, taunting her, waiting for her to make a move. "Is there a problem? If you can't control your progeny, maybe you should let me take a crack at her?" She smirked at the end her words, finishing her tauting with a double meaning.

Pam wanted to rip out the bitch's intestines and shove down her throat and make her choke on it. But she knew she couldn't. The little cunt was over four hundred years stronger and she sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to try and take her on. She also didn't want to piss off her Maker, who was also the leader of their small resistance. She didn't know what she was doing. And although she'd never admit it, deep down, she knew the little bitch was right. So she composes herself, standing tall, but never retracting her fangs. Still keeping her pride, she simply just makes her way out the kitchen. Now was not the time, nor was it the place. But she'd knew one day, their time for clashing would come. It will full force and Pam would be ready. She'd have a plan. If anything, Pam was always full of suprises and should never be underestimated.

A/N: Nora's a bitch isn't she? lol. While I was writing is chapter and chapter 2 of Ms. Brightside, I realized that although the dynamics are a bit different in both stories, even though it's in the same universe, the Pam/Nora interactions in this one fic reminded me of Eric/Bill interactions about Sookie in the first few seasons of TB. Nora(the older asshole vampire) taunting Pam(the vampire in love) about Tara(the beautiful chess piece between the two). Next chapter we'll get our first Nora/Tara interaction of the story and in Ms. Brightside, we'll get out first Nora/Pam interaction. Hope that wasn't confusing lol. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I know I was supposed to post this up weeks ago. *Guilty* Sorry. But real life keep interferring, which is hella annoying. But I finally got this chapter out and hopefully, I can get Ms. Brightside in the morning. Hope you enjoy..._

Chapter 3

Flying twenty feet backwards, Jessica's back collides onto the cement floor, giving it a slight crack. She didn't even have time to even wince, because Nora was already on top of her, wooden stake in hand, pointing into her the younger vampire's left breast.

"End." Eric's voice announced as he stood only a few feet away from the sparring two. He simply wore a white tank top and black sweatpants. Although Tara had to internally admit that grandpappy was looking hot, she had to roll her eyes at the fact that both Sookie and Lafayette, who decided that they wanted to sit in on the vampire fight training, where both were practically drooling at the sight of the Viking warrior's ass as they looked from behind him on the sideline.

Nora pulls back her stake before climbing off of Jessica, who was still kind of dazed. The short vampire chuckles as she bends back down to pick up the big baby vamp, placing her back on her feet.

Eric nods to her, very please on how the sparring match went. "You've done well, Jessica. Great improvement."

Jessica gives him a incredulous look as she limps past him over to Tara. "I just got my ass handed to me." She grabs the a pouch of warmed donated blood that was lifted at the hospital.

Eric smiles at the redhead sulking behind him. "You'll get your chance for a rematch. You're more skilled in open space then in here." He turns his attention to the his grandchild. "Tara?" The other baby vamp turns her attention the eldest vampire. "You're up."

Nora raises an eyebrow as she watches the the dark skinned mini warrior stand up and begins to bounce on her toes, ready to go. "Oh goodie, the baby vamp is gonna try and make me work up a sweat?"

Tara narrows her eyes, feeling slightly insulted. "Honey, when tusslin' with me? There's always a sweat goin' to be worked."

Lafayette and Sookie share an incredulous look. "Uh, is she aware of how that sounded?" Sookie awkwardly whispers to her old friend.

Nora's voice purs filled with seducing mischeif. "Is that so?" She eyes travel to Pam with a smirk as the blonde simply glares back at her.

"Probably not. But I'm certain her suga mama is fully aware." Lafeyette whispers back, nodding over to Pam, feeling all the various forms of tension in the room.

Eric shakes his head, slightly annoyed by it all. "Tara, are you ready?"

"Say when." With that, she lowers into a crouch, ready to take on the older vampire.

Eric turns from his grandchild back towards his sister. He captures her gaze, giving her a slight smirk. Letting her know exactly what he wants her to do.

She smirks in return, knowing his gameplan. Without hesitation, she vamp speeds over and gives a hard kick to the chest, sending Tara back and knocking into Jessica, both of them hitting the ground hard.

Pam tries run over to Tara, but Eric's arm blocked her path. "Pam." He warns his progeny.

Pam glares at her Maker, clearly pissed off. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She wanted to help and setting up her child against a vampire over five hundred years old was ridiculous.

Tara clutches her chest, feeling the pain spread all over. "Holy shit."

"That looked like it hurt." Jessica tries to sit up with her arms wrapped around her BVS, pulling them both to their feet. She had no idea why Nora seemed like she was going to go harder on Tara than her, but she didn't like it.

Lafayette leans over with Sookie, both still shocked on how hard she got hit. "You okay, hookah?"

Tara, feeling her cracked ribs heal, shakes off the pain. "Never fucking better."

Eric grins at the young vampire, knowing she just been knocked down a peg. "First rule of battle: There's no 'say when'. You're either ready or you're not."

She glares at him, before looking at Pam. She saw pain and grief in her eyes, before they turned ice cold. She nods at her, letting her know what to do. Tara nods in return. _Kick her ass._

Tara looks over to Nora, who just standing there with her arms across her chest and a smug look on her face. The baby vamp lowers back into her fighting crouch, staring at the other short opponent before taking off.

Nora goes for a quick spinning back kick to knock her back again, but Tara anticipates it and tumble rolls past her and latches her whole body onto the other woman. She wraps her arms around Nora's neck in a chokehold, crushing her neck, and wraps her legs around her waist from behind. Tara knew Nora had her extremely beat with speed and strength, so she relying on her grappling moves and submissions would be the only chance she had in this fight.

Feeling her neck crushing, she tries to swing the baby vamp, but her hold doesn't release. She vamp speeds backwards over to the back wall, slamming Tara through the wall, sending a loud cracking hole into it. Tara grunts loudly, finally letting go, but her leg immediately gets swept from under her, hitting the back of her head on the floor.

Nora pins Tara on the floor with her left foot to the younger vamp's throat. Tara grabs hold of Nora's ankle and wraps her own legs around Nora's and flips her back, dislocating her hip and snapping her knee back. Nora cries out in agony with her fangs clicking down.

"Dayum. That looks like a lot of hurt right there." Lafayette as he and Sookie watched on the confrontation. It wasn't easy keeping up on what the hell was going on, but what they were able to see that it looked raw.

Nora knew she had to do something quick as Tara keep her in the painful hold while delivering crucial punch after punch before Eric called the fight and she there was no way in fucking hell she would be embarrased by loosing a fight to a fucking baby vamp.

Pam, feeling Tara's fighting power through her rage, made her eyes sparkle with mischeivious pride. "Call it."

"Not yet." Tara may have suprised everyone by getting the upperhand, but Eric knew his sister's stubborness and fight. With that, he knew this was definately not over.

Nora slips her still good leg back to her own chest before snapping it out to Tara's face, sending flying back into the middle of the floor with a broken nose and jaw. She hops up on her one legs, glad that her hip pops back and her deformed leg healing back. With one high leap she crashes back down on top of Tara with a hard striking punch, leaving the baby vamp bleeding and disoriented. Nora grabs Tara by the front of her tank top, lifiting her up, but gets a suprise elbow to the face.

Not wanting to give up, Tara swings again, but misses, again, again, and again as her attacks slows up and become sloppy. With her knee snapped in the place, although not completely healed, Nora finally stands on it while easily dodging the younger vamp's hits. She sees the damage she laid on Tara's face, covered with blood. Feeling almost at full health, which a simple feeding could handle the rest, she knows hold easily she could destroy the her. But it wasn't Tara she wanted to piss off, no matter how much damage she knows has been done to her body and face. Shewas getting harmed was through Pam's motivation and she was already wanting payback.

Nora slides behind Tara and kicks the back of her knee, making her drop to the ground. The British vamp holds her from behind, pressing their bodies together, holding Tara head to the side, revealing her strong, dark, beautiful neck. She looks up and meets Pam's eyes, her blue eyes darkening and with a dangerous grin, showing her fangs.

"Nora." Eric growls a low warning to his hard headed sister.

Pam eyes widen realizing what the other woman was about to do. What she was about to do to her Tara.

Nora quickly licks Tara's neck right before sinking her teeth in while looking at Pam. But as soon as Tara's blood hits her tongue, her eyes automatically shut from the suprisingly deliciousness from it. A mistake since as soon as her eyes shut, she's thrown from the baby vamp's neck to across the the room. Immediately her skin begins to burn as silver chains from the boxes she crashed into causing her to scream at the of her lungs at the sudden pain. Her eyes open to see Pam trying to get past Eric, who was blocking her path to her with rage in her eyes.

"If you ever touch my progeny again, I will make you feel my unbearable wrath of pain before giving you the True Death, you insufferable minature cunt!" Her fangs were bared as she growl her threat to the older vampire.

"Pam!" Eric calls out to her trying, but failing to diffuse the situation.

"Fuck you!" Nora shouts back, trying to hold back her whimpers. She could smell her own flesh burning all over.

"Pamela!" Eric grabs her by the shoulders hard, giving her a quick. "Take care of Tara."

Pam snaps her head to the side to see Tara still crumbled on the floor. Immediately, she runs by her side and scoop her up in her arm bridal style Pain shoots to her unbeating heart as she feel Tara weakness in her arms. She grabs a couple of blood packets before vamp speeding out the room.

"Sookie? A hand?" Eric calls out in a very clipped tone as he watches his sister covered in silver chains.

After getting all the chain off, Sookie walks back over to Lafayette and Jessica as just stood there confused.

Jessica looks over to Eric, who yanks his sister up from the cardboard boxes, suddenly feeling awkward. "Maybe, we should go upstairs. I'm sure I can take you to back to the HotR or something." She takes an extra blood pouch before making haste up the stairs, with Sookie and Lafayette close behind.

Nora looks down at her own body, seeing her ruined clothes and her burnt flesh. Realizing her skin isn't regenerating as quickly as she would like, she groans, before walking past her brother to grab a cold blood pouch. Her fangs click before she start

Eric watches her intensely as she finishes off her food. "This thing with Pam has got to stop." They had far more important things to worry about. Maybe it was their idiot way of coping, but it was getting tiresome. Very tiresome.

"Whatever." Nora rolls her eyes while she tosses the empty pouch to the side. "Look, it's not my fault she's getting her nonexistent panties in a bloody twist." She folds her arms over her chest, looking at him with her big blue eyes and a small pout.

_God, she such a spoiled brat._ His voice turns firms, adored and annoyed by his sister immaturity. "I don't know what the deal is between you two, but I will not tolerate you using my grandprogeny in this whole Bitchfest you have with Pam. I will be sure to speak with Pam on this as well."

Nora bends down picking up two more blood pouches. "Don't worry, brother." She flings one to him and he catches effortlessly. "It's all just fun and games."

"But happens when the game goes too far?" She doesn't answer. "I'll send her to you in a few minutes."

When he finally was out of sight, she takes an unnecessary deep breath, closes her eyes and balances on her right foot, stretching out her left knee. It was perfectly fine but her black long sleeved shirt was ruined as well were her jeans. "Fucking Pam."

But as she observed her clothes, she had to admit to her sparring match with Tara was one hell of a match. While her match with Jessica was fun, it was more of trying catch her sneak attacks, with Jessica as usual struggled with in the room. But with Tara, their fight was much more physical. Painful, rough, bloody, raw. She liked it. The baby vamp was smart but was also a force of nature.

And her blood was delicious. There weren't many vampires who carried blood that intrigued her, beside Lilith's. Maybe it was because it was new. Maybe it was because she was an heir of Godric's.

Whatever fucked up game she was playing with Pam, she wasn't planning on stopping. She was enjoying it far too much. And if she takes it too far? Well, it all depended on how far she would be able to get with Tara.

_A/N: This chapter was too long so I'll hopefully post the second part of it sometime over the weekend, which we'll have more Pam/Tara and finally some Nora/Tara. Let me know what you think. Thanks :D..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's the second half of the last chapter and it's still too long -_-. But here it is and I hope you enjoy. I hope there aren't any mistakes, my computer kept acting funky :/. I'll try to update this and Ms. Brightside next week or sometime before New Years. :D..._

Chapter 4

Pam had only left her room for a couple of minutes when Tara finally woke up confused. The last thing she remembered was getting her ass kicked before getting knocked to her knees and then-

Her hand panically flies up to her neck to check where Nora sunk her teeth in, forgetting for a moment that she was a vampire and already healed. Just then, Pam walks in seeing her progeny freaked out, while holding a large glass of blood in her hand.

"You okay?" Pam voice was low with concern. She would have ran over to her, but she didn't want to spill blood on her carpet.

Tara looks over to the blonde and smiles a little at the sight of her. "Yeah, I'm good." Her hand "What the fuck happend?"

And just like that, Pam expression turns cold and walks over to the bed. "That bitch Nora, that's what fuck happend." She holds out the glass of blood to the tired woman. "Here. Drink." Tara takes the warmed up blood and begins chugging feeling much better already. Pam couldn't help but smile a little at her messy eating progeny as a trail of blood slipped out the side of her mouth. "How do you feel?"

Tara places her empty glass on the nightstand and licks up the remaining blood on the corner of her mouth. "I'm fine, Pam." She appreciated Pam's concern but she was hovering and after what just happend with Nora, she didn't want to seem helpless.

Pam finger runs over the healed spot where her progeny was violated. She wanted to kill Nora, slowly pour liquid silver until her eyes burned out her sockets, but she couldn't because they needed her and that was her Maker's sister.

Tara's voice took her out of her thoughts of torturing the British vampire. "Want me to go check the house with you?"

Pam crashed her lips onto her lover's, claiming them, grabbing the back of her head. Tara moans at the sudden agressive passion. She knew Pam was still seething about Nora and figured she was using her for the moment as a distraction. And she was okay with that. What she was unaware of was just how much that bite from Nora furiated her. She was livid and just the thought of Nora trying to take her place as Tara's lover made her mind convulse.

She leans her body foward, never removing her lips, pushing Tara on her back. She slips her body in between the younger woman's legs, her hands firmly touching all over the toned body until they reach the top of Tara's sweatpants. She needed her and didn't even bother with the politeness of nicely removing them as she ripped them off, along with the black tank top and sports bra.

Tara wasn't sure what was going through Pam's mind. She wanted to just chalk it up to her being turned on by watching her fight, like she usually was, but she knew it was more than that. But she was too aroused to put a halt to it to ask her what was wrong.

Pam continues kissing her, moving her lips down her jaw and over to the side of her neck. The look Nora gave her before she her tongue ran down Tara's neck flashes in her mind. Pam growls before slamming three of her fingers inside Tara's wet core and hears her scream with sudden pleasure. She feels Tara's hands on her, trying to remove her fitted pink and black fitted t-shirt, but Pam was having none of that. She removes her stroking fingers inside, much to her lover's whimpered protests, and grabs Tara's by her wrists with her hand. She jerks her arms above her head and holds both wrists with her left hand before resuming fucking with her right.

Nora's pink tongue sliding up the dark skinned vampire crept inside Pam's mind. Tara began to moan and buck her hips hard as Pam began to fuck her like she was on a mission. She wanted to touch the blonde vampire, she wanted to feel her, but Pam's hold on her wrists weren't budging, so she just wraps her legs around her her waist, pulling her closer.

"Pam." Tara softly whispered in Pam's ear, her lips brushing lobe.

The blonde shudders at her name and her fangs appear, making her stop sucking on Tara's neck. Her fangs smoothly grazed over the soft skin, as her hand becomes more gentle while sliding in and out of Tara.

Until the sight of Nora sinking her teeth into her progeny, her seducing act plagued her mind. Her rage came as her hard bites into her lover's neck, right over Nora's embrace. Tara screams at the top of her lungs, her body shaking as she cums hard around Pam's slender fingers.

Pam slows her fingers, her mind coming out of the territorial behavior. Guilt swept through her for letting her jealousy taking over, feeling the need to re-mark her territory. Blood rimmed her eyes as release Tara's wrists and rolled off to the side.

Tara's comes down her orgasmic high, look of to the side and notices Pam laying of her side, with her back to her. She turns over cuddles her naked body onto Pam's from behind, molding herself against her. She hated it when Pam would hide from her

She whispers in her ear. "What's wrong?" She runs her fingertips across her lover's pale waistline.

Pam didn't want to answer, afraid that her tears would fall. She was amazed on how gentle Tara after the onslaught she'd jut given her and it made her feel more guilt.

A series of three knocks hit the door. "Pam? Tara?"

"Not now, Eric." Pam was certainly not in the mood. She just wanted lay there with her girl holding her, maybe even making to love to her, even if she felt she didn't deserve it.

Eric wasn't having any of that. His voice become firm, show that he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Yes now."

Pam groans as she hops off the bed and quickly pulls out a black, fitted t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and tosses it to Tara, who catches it and immediately puts it on. After making her progeny was dressed, she finally jerks open the door, glaring at her Maker. "Dammit, Eric. What's so fucking important?"

He ignores her glare. "After what you just did in the basement, Pam, respectfulness would be the wisest approach." Pam certainly didn't want some lecture from him, especially about Nora. He walks fully into the room as if it was his own and looks over at his grandchild, who was standing by the bed, alert. "Tara, I need you in the basement."

_You have got to be shitting me._ "She's done fighting for the day." She states matter of factly.

Eric turns to his progeny to reassure her. "She not fighting. Tara, basement." She finally followed the order and left, not before sparing Pam on last glance. He shuts the door behind her an as Pam watched him, she knew something was up.

"What the hell is going on?"

Tara entered the seemingly empty training room, wondering what the hell she was even doing back down there. But more importantly, what was going on with Pam. She spots two glasses of blood on sitting a table on the side. "Hello? Is anyone down here?"

"I'm over here."

Nora's voice came from behind, startling Tara into a defensive fighting stance. When she realized who it was, she lowers her guard and rolls her eyes with slight annoyance. "You know that stunt you pull was fucked up right?"

Nora roll her eyes back as she walks past the young vampire. "Perhaps, but it's not like you didn't get some good loving out of it."

Tara's body stiffens at the accusation. She turns around to see Nora looking at her with her arm cross. "What?"

A smug look comes over Nora as she steps a little closer to Tara taking a whiff of her intoxicating scent. "I can smell the sex all over you." She senses her discomfort and is truly enjoying it. "And you weren't exactly quiet either. Wasn't sure if she was fucking you or killing you." She chuckles and looks down at her breasts noticing the lack of bra. She wanted to take her right there, but it was too soon. "I got brutally silvered, you got fucked good afterwards. I say it's been a good night for you."

Tara glares, irritated and embarrassed. "Whatever beef you got going on with Pam, leave me out of it." She was easily getting sick of everything, especially Pam and Nora competitive nature again each other, and she sure as hell didn't appreciate getting caught in the middle. "And don't ever bite me against my will again." Her mind flashes back to the times she'd been used and abused, by vampires especially. Hell, her own vampire grandfather attack her while she was still human. She thought being a vampire herself now would be void of all that, but it seemed the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

Nora speed up to her at the challenge, her tone darkening and her fangs bared. "Or what?" She got no verbal response from Tara, but she didn't back either. She held her ground, ready to fight if needed. It amused Nora on how tough he baby vamp was, even if she could snap her in two. She retracts her fangs, much to Tara's confusion and chuckles. "Pam really did choose well with her progeny. Godric would be proud." She turns around to the weapons cabinet on the far side to the room.

Tara, who was very much aware of how close Nora was to her, clears her throat. She wasn't sure what just happend. Maybe her hormones were still jumping from being fucked by Pam, but Nora attempt of intimidating her so close to her own body had kinda turned her on. She looks down at her shirt and tries to smoothe out her suddenly hard nipples. _What is wrong with me? _"So, want to explain to me what the hell I'm doin down here?"

"I have take a trip to New York."

Tara folds her arm across her chess. "And?" _What the hell does that have to do with me?_

Nora turns back to her and sits in a chair by the cabinet. "I need for you to accompany me."

Suddenly her interest was peaked, her arms dropping to her side and her hand firmly placing on her hips. "What for?"

She props her feet in another chair, lounging. "I'm meeting a contact there. He's a young Sheriff near there and with everything going on, we need to bring back reinforcements. Billith has been building his army and New Orleans is clearly gonna be our battleground. Those impatient yanks up there have already started striking back."

_Never thought my first trip to New York would be because of a war within the vampire race. _"Wait. Why me?"

Nora begins to slip into her authoritive leadership voice. The only times she heard that was when they had their meetings, which she was always in charge of. But even then she would slip out of prfessionalism every once in a while. "Going alone is a suicide mission." "The amount of Sanguinistas have grown at a rapid rate, mostly newborns. If we go with more than two per group on this, we risk being detected."

"Why not Eric?" This was all kinda sudden for Tara. She didn't mind, but there were no hints that they were going to be heading out into the disaterous world anytime soon, possibly fighting to the death.

"Because he's taking Jessica to New York. That's why we had you two spar against me today. We wanted to see who would be best taking who. Using baby vamp would be easier to go unnoticed and we believe you both may be ready to take care of yourselves if we ran into trouble."

_Finally_, she thought. She'd been trainning her ass off for this, trying to make sure herself and Jessica were prepared. They're were pretty much the youngest vampires in their resistance and they were most likely be going against other baby vamps, some even younger than them in this war and she didn't want them to fall behind. They were ready to do their part. For a moment, she wonders if she failed the challenge if was being stuck Nora instead of her Viking gandpa, but it didn't matter. "When do we leave?"

Nora smiles at her response. "In two nights." She let her feet hit the floor before getting up and grabs a specific weapon. Her whole expression turns serious very quickly as she slowly walks closer to Tara. "You're an amazing fighter. With your style, you like to get up close and you have quite the weapon of choice. I would have honestly thought you would have went for the broadsword like Eric." She casually walks over to the small table knowing Tara would follow behind her. And she did. She picks up on the glasses of blood as she continued on. "I prefer stakes myself and my aim has never been better, so with our combined styles, I think we'll make a pretty good team. A team that'll survive." She holds out the weapon for Tara to take. "So you think you're ready for this?"

Tara looks down at her scythe and takes it into her right hand, gripping it tightly. She loved the way it felt and everything she could do with it. With thi weapon, it was certain for her that blood would be spilled. She look over at the table and sees the glass of blood. She didn't need it, but she certainly wasn't gonna pass up the celebratory drink. She takes the glass and raises it for a toast. "Fuck Billith."

Nora nods respectfully at it and clinks the glass with her own. "Praise Godric."

"Absolutely fucking not!"

Eric watched his progeny pace the room, fuming. He needed to tell her the plan and the reason he waited was because he knew his child wasn't fond of his sister. But after what happend, he wish he did it sooner. "Pam, we don't have a choice. A shared contact of mine and Nora's is in New York, we need reinforcements. Ever since the factory bombing, things have been going downhill for vampires and humans. And since Billith has risen, all hell has broken loose."

Pam stops her paces and steps over to Eric, still pissed "Then send Jessica." She didn't want the young ginger to be in harms way, but it was a choice between her or her own.

"She's coming with me to L.A. I'm familiar with the Queen there so I'm looking to pay her a visit."

_Oh, that's just fucking perfect!_ She throws her arms in the air "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Eric carefully places her arms back by her sides, and cups the sides of her face. "I need you here. You've been overseeing the House of the Resistance, we have a great amount of humans, vampires and other supes coming in everyday and we need to be as organized as possible. You have authority and respect around here, which means I'm placing you in charge while I'm gone." He runs his thumbs over her cheekbonea, trying to smoothe out her scowl. Having his princess mad at him was a rare occasion, but he never enjoyed it. "Now Jason is going to continue to train the humans during the day and make squads to make runs during the day. I need you to continue making sure the other vamps staying there are still building underground. We're going to need all the room we can get. Understand?"

Pam's glare softend a little bit. She wanted to protest further, but everything he was saying made sense, not to mention she could never stay mad at him for too long. With the importance of everything that was going on and she heard it in her Maker's voice, she knew they all had a role to play. But it sure as hell didn't mean she had to like it.

She sighs, knowing there was nothing she could do at the moment, and her body slumps with rare defeat. Eric watches her, wanting to As if hearing his thoughts, she walks over ight in front of him and simply lays her head on his shoulder. He wraps arms around her and kisses the top of her head. She doesn't hug him back, but he knew she grateful for the love.

"Just tell your sister to keep my progeny safe and keep her hands and fangs to herself."

_A/N: I hope the characters weren't OOC. If they were I hope you enjoy it anyways, so let me know :D..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to post this, but hope I make up with this chapter. It's my longest one yet, in fact. It took me a while figure out what the hell I was going to write in this chapter and how I was gonna do it. It's 4 am and I wasn't going to bed until I posted it. Hope you all enjoy..._

Chapter 5

When Tara woke up, she fell into complete panic. It was completely dark, wherever she was, and there was an unknown weight that covered her body. It wasn't until she felt Nora grab her by her arm and pull her out that she realized that she was in the ground. She couldn't remember what state they were in, but it was certainly far from home. Last thing remembered was seeing the baby vamps running around, making a mess of things, stumbling, unable to control their exhauted bodies as dawn approached. Whenever they ran into one, they easily picked them off. Tara took the ground, decapitating one after the other, while Nora would attacked from up high, covering her by expertly darting stakes into the hearts of the young and foolish. Unfortunately for young Tara, her body was weakening as well and Nora had to catch her before she hit the concrete. As dawn approached, Nora dug a hole in some backyard, large for them to rest together and deep enough to avoid the true death, by the sun and Sanguanistas.

"Where the hell are we?" Tara began unsuccessfully brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"The armpit of America." Off the young vampire confused look, Nora clarifies. "Jersey."

Tara nods. The area did have a certain _scent _to it. "Right." She looks at her surroundings. The sun had just set. She could feel it as she was still tired wanting to continue sleep. Not to mention, it was far more quite than it was the night before. "So what now?"

"Right now, I need you to change your clothes." She tossed the young vamp one of the dufflebags they brought along. "You look like shit."

Tara rolls her eyes. "Gee, I was only in a giant hole buried in fucking dirt." She puts the bag on the ground and squats down to look through it.

Nora brings over another dufflebag and leans down to Tara's ear with a teasing whisper. "Don't worry babe, I kept you warm." She chuckles a little sensing the young one tense up. It was fun playing with her. She sits back up and steps away, keeping an eye out on their surroundings. Getting back to business. "And don't forget to feed but don't get greedy. We still need that to get back or if something goes wrong."

Tara takes in an unnecessary deep breath, trying to ignore the feeling of Nora being so unexpectively close and seductive. There were far more things to worry about. She shrugs and pulls out a clean, black tanktop, a pair of jeans and her leather jacket. She quickly lifts up her shirt, dirt falling out of it as she began to change her outfit.

Nora turns back to Tara to see how she was doing to see that she was in mid-change and she liked what she saw. Dark and smoothe skin over nicely tone muscles. Taking Tara one day would be more than just sticking it to Pam for Nora. It would be pleasurable as well. She knew the respectable thing to do was to look away, but she wasn't wasn't exactly the most respectable vampire. She like to push the boundaries. A part of her wanted Tara to look up and see her staring at her, blue eyes dripping with lust. But she never did. To Nora's disappointment.

Tara slips on leather gloves before looks through the bag and pulled out a few plastic bags of blood and tosses one to Nora. "So, we're heading out?" She slips on leather gloves before she opens the other bag and pulls out her scythe, strapping it to her back and tucking a few stakes in her jacket. She grabs her phone and sends out a text before shutting it off.

"We need to get out of here before the babies start to wake up. We don't need the extra trouble and now were hitting a major hard part. Getting through New York City."

Back in Lousiana, the evening had just began about an hour ago there as Pam headed towards a large house that sat in the middle of woods in her navy blue tracksuit. She'd been hoping to get a message from Tara somehow, something to let her know she was okay, but she woke up with nothing.

She felt lonely and it pained her that she wasn't there to protect her. But she knew she had to push through it or things wouldn't get done. Eventhough she been at the one incharge in overseeing the House of the Resistance, she usually had someone with her. Whether it was Tara, Eric, or even Jessica. Now that her family had gone different ways for the time being, she felt more unnerved by it all. Although she'd never admit it. Any moment now, she could be ambushed.

"Pam."

The blonde vampire quickly turn to her side to see a familiar scruffy man waiting in the cold. "Sam?" She didn't really expect anyone from the house to be out here after dark, let alone the shifter. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smirks a little knowing what he was going to say next was ridiculous saying it outloud. "Guarding and escorting you back to the house. Came by to check on you earlier. Eric trusted me with the code."

Pam rolls her eyes while her voice drawls. _Of course he did._ Eric didn't alway have the most thoughout plans, but he always took care of his girl. "Yes, a simple shifter is going protect me from all the hell that's breaking loose around us. Observe while I fawn with gratitude."

He steps along side her as she continued her walk to the house "The wolves are spreadout but nearby. I'm packing some heat myself." He lifts his jacket, revealing two large .45 tucked in his pants. "Last thing I need is my friend coming home and killing us all in a murderous rampage because her girl wanted to play a foolish game." His voice softens a little, turning more serious. "And we also need you. Second to the last thing we need is a bunch of vamps with no leader surrounded by humans."

Pam understood, but she didn't want to be their leader. When things went wrong, she didn't to be the one they looked to for answers. She wanted to go get a mani and pedi with a drink from the woman who'd give her the second coat. But she had a job to do. Their survivial depended on it.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence. She knew about Tara's relationship with Sam, and for that she wanted to hate him. But she couldn't because she knew of their trust and friendship as well. He was the one she ran to when she escaped Sookie and Lafayette. When she abandoned her child. He took care of her and she will always be grateful for that.

"Have you heard from Tara?" She felt embarassed for asking. She shouldn't have to ask about her own progeny.

He didn't questioning her reasoning though. "Texted Lafayette a couple hours ago. She's fine."

Pam was relieved a bit but it wasn't enough. They finally made it up to the large two story house. It was quite considering there were over three hundred beings in there. Thanks to Holly and her witch-fu friend, they were able make it soundproof. Godric has already done so with years ago with their safehouse. It wasn't until they actually walked inside and shut the door behind them that the sound of chaos hit their ears.

It was dinner for all species. Pots and pans were clinging from Lafayette in the kitchen. The microwaves were going off from the vampires heating up their blood bags. Children were running around and laughing. The breathers and vampires were conversating and eating in the dinning room, living room and where they could get. It was the worst part of night for Pam. She couldn't wait for the breathers to settle down for the night and the vampires to get working.

"Give me an update if you can." Pam begins walking through the line of the people waiting to get food service.

Sam followed closely behind her. "Luna, some wolves and I went out today. Raided another hospital, weapons warehouse, and brought back more construction and mining equipment as well." He opens the door to the basement for her. "I already placed some blood in the fridge at your safehouse."

"Good. With the way this place is over crowded, we need to make room."

As they begin walking down the stairs, he contemplates whether he wanted to have a certain discussion with her not. A minute, he decides the hell with it"Look, I know you spoke against it, but I really think I'd be wise for you to have guards while the rest of your family's away. Staying in your safehouse, even with Eric putting that and the HotR in Sookie's name, you just can never be too careful."

She stops at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't want protection from them. She didn't like be percieved as someone who couldn't take care of herself. "I don't need guards. What I need is for you all to do your jobs. Where the hell is Stackhouse?" The young idiotic deputy was usually the one she spoke to on most matters as he was in charge of the humans, but she had to admit she was glad he wasn't there. If he didn't have such a good shot, she would have made sure he had no authority at all.

"He's not back from taking Sookie and the quadrupletes to the fairy club or whatever it is, so he most likely won't be coming back til morning. Terry had to take over training for the day." His expression sadens. "Andy's not doin so well."

Her tone hardens. They didn't have time for side drama. "Well tell him to get his shit together because we don't have time for it. We have possibly more guests returning. Who the hell knows when we'll strike our first official counterattack against the Sangui-Cunts."

"Give him a break, Pam. He just had to give up his four daughters." The human sheriff of Bon Temps was destroyed when Sookie told him that she had to take his kids away. They were already the size of toddlers with their fast rate aging and he didn't want to miss a moment of their lives but he knew he needed to do what was necessary to protect his girls.

Pam turns to shifter, her voice turning into a low growl. "I needed all those damn fairies out of here and I had to wait til Eric took off before I sent them the hell away from here. With them here, we were going to be found eventually by hungry ass vampires and I certainly am not going to put my life on the line because Sookie Fucking Stackhouse is like cocaine to our kind without the undesirable side effects." She turns back to the basement seeing vampires just waking up for the night and humans just hanging out. As she moved to the other end of the basement, the crowd, both breathers and vampires parted backed away, parting like the Red Sea. Making room for Pam to walk through.

He knew it was the right thing to do, but there going to be consequences. He was almost certain of it. "Eric's gonna be pissed you know." He jogs along side her to catch up with her brisk pace.

She doesn't miss a beat. "Eric doesn't need to know the truth. I already spoken with Sookie and she agreed let this be known that it was her idea. Not mine." She had carefully planned it. She wouldn't have gone through with it if she didn't. And she made sure only a small amount of people knew the full truth. Sam, Sookie and herself.

"So why are you telling me?"

She stops at the end of the room, where the wall was knocked down. There was a large, dark hallway like tunnel that was constructed by the vampires. It traveled far and it continued to go further. Vampires slept there while the human stayed in the actual house. "Because I trust you far more than that dipshit Jason Stackhouse." He appreciated her honesty. He just hopped it wouldn't blow up in his face.

"Ms. Beaufort?" Both Pam and Sam turned around to see Terry Bellefluer catching up to them.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's just Pam." She had to remind the man every time he addressed her. He was just sweet and it kind of annoyed her.

"Sorry." Terry clears his throat and tries again. "Pam? I had to take over for Mr. Stackhouse for personal reasons."

The drawl appears in her tone. "Yes, I'm already aware of that."

Terry glances at Sam, feeling to not realize he would have told. He was just excited to be playing a bigger role. "Oh. Well, I was thinking about setting up a squad or something. You know, do a little recon during the day. Best to know where your enemies locations and ways attack when they're at their most vulnerable."

"Well the rest of my family has not returned. But you plan will be taken into consideration." She thought of that plan before, but she wasn't sure if the breathers would be ready for that. But if former Marine thought they were ready, then she'd take his word for it. She would just have to wait and discuss it with Eric. "Thank you. Terry."

"Anything to help, Ms. Beaufort." Pam rolls her at the name. The three of them stood there awkwardly until Terry finally walked off.

Pam and Sam walk into the dimly lit tunnel and she went into the first room on the left while Sam guarded the door. There weren't much in the room. Just enough to show that a few vampires were just sleeping in there and a few empty bags of blood. She pulls out her cell. She didn't exactly have the best signal at the moment, but it would have to do. She dials but to her disappointment, it goes straight to voicemail.

Pam sighs. "Tara. It's me." She wanted to actually talk to her, not leave he some message. "Listen, I need you to call me. You dimmed your end of the bond, kinda pissed I taught you how to do that. I need to know you're okay." She just sits there for a few moments. "I love you." She wishes she could hear her girl saying it right back. "Call me as soon as you get this."

A few hour into the night on the East Coast, on streets of New York City, vampires roamed the streets, vandalizing. In the dirty, dark back alley, there were a few vampires just lingering about. Tara tried her hardest to blend in and it worked. Most of the time.

"Hey!" A young man in his early twenties run up from behind. He steps in front of her and quickly begins walking backwards, realizing the Tara wasn't going to stop. He points to the scythe strapped onto her back with curiousity. "What's that?"

Tara continues to walk, playing her role. Pretending to be a young Sanguinista vampire. "Protection. You can never be too safe about the rumored Resistance. Or worse. Trigger happy humans I'd love to nothing more than just drain dry until they curl up like an empty tube of toothpaste."

He looks her up and down, liking what he sees. She would definately the type of female he'd team up with. She was dark and mysteriously dangerous and he liked it. "What's your name?"

"Toni."

He smiles at her, turning around to walk beside her. "I'm Razor." Off her look, he shrugs, knowing he's busted. "I changed it. I used to be blonde and preppy. A total Zack Morris. Dyed it after my Maker released me. Decided to reinvent myself." He noticed Tara's lack of interest, not taking the hint to move on, and continues to try and make conversation. "How old are you?"

Tara thought about lying about her age, but being a baby vamp was Tara's advantage. They didn't question whether she was really a Sanguinista or not. That's why Nora what out of sight. "About three months."

He looks at her, seeming slightly impress. "Huh. I'm only three weeks. Don't get to meet any vamps that are older than two months now. Older vamps are killing us off, bitching about our way of life. All 'cause we praise Lillith."

She sneaks a look up on top of the building next to her. Nora gracefully leaps across the alley to the next rooftop, seen only by Tara. She kept close to the young fight, just as she did the night before, but she watched her like a hawk tonight. They were too close and in too much of a hostile enviroment to not watch the situation as close as possible. And Tara wasn't going leave her sight. She nods to the baby vamp, letting her know that she needed to keep moving.

Tara caught her look and continued straight ahead. Ready to do whatever was necessary. "You know, I want to be alone right now. So can you do me a favor and fuck off?"

Her tone caught him off guard and held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, what's with the hostility? Save it for the breathers, right?"

She felt the stakes she kept in her sleeves. "Yeah? If you don't leave, what I'll do to you will make you wish you were still a breather." She didn't want to cause a scene, but needed to play the role of an aggressive baby vamp, which was way too easy. The quicker she made him leave, the less attention she would get by killing him.

The man stared at her for about a minute, not even bothering to leave. Too curious. Too foolish. "You smell funny." He watches her, taking a deep breath "Like vampire blood. Lot of it." Inside, Tara tenses up, but she doesn't reveal it. His eyes widen as if there was recognition. "It's you! You're The Reaper!" He jumps back a little pointing at her with fear. His shouts become louder. "The Reaper's here! Everybo-"

Without hesistation, she decapitates him, leaving him into a mostly liquid puddle. She looks down the alley, seeing four young vamps charge towards her. She takes the closest one out, as he leaps towards her. Her senses go high seeing the other two coming from the other end of the long alley, she hears footsteps and a scent of an unkown behind her coming behind. She swings her scythe back and make him his body erupt of blood all over her. She turn back again, ready to kill the last two that gotten much closer until the explode right in front of her. She looks up and sees Nora flying down in front of her alert.

"Move quickly! The headquarters is about fifty miles north! I got you covered!" Nora grabs the two stakes she tossed and sticks them back in her holster before flying back onto the roof. She could hear the vampires making their way towards the alley to find out the coming. She hear the name Reaper appear over and over. She looks back at Tara who's still looking up at her. "Go!"

Tara then hear the commotion and takes off, knowing Nora was going to protect her from above.

In Los Angeles, Eric and Jessica stood in a large room in a very impressive mansion waiting. The room looked like something taken out of ancient Greece. Stone like colums were cemented into the walls. Two marble statues of two women were placed the back. Jessica wasn't able to tell relationship between the two women, but they seems close. She kind of figured that maybe they were lovers. The were two other statues that laid at their feet, two different bird that she couldn't identify. The floor was smooth black and white patterned marble that match the beautiful fountain in the middle of the room. The only thing actually seemed modern were the solid black and white sofas that sat in the room. The young redhead truly was in awe with the beauty of it all as she wipe blood off her face and hands, trying to ignore the Viking that slowly paced the room.

"So, this Queen. Who is she exactly?" She wanted to ask many times before, but she knew it wasn't the time. But now that they made it to their destination, safely for the most part, she felt no harm in doing it now.

He continues to pace, not even looking at her. Seeming lost in thought. "She's a very, very old vampire. Ancient."

Jessica eyes widen. Encountering ancients was rare, even though she met, well was attacked by Russell Edgington. She'd seen the power they had and it actually"Strong enough to take on Billith?"

Eric shakes his head. "No. Atleast not alone. She will hopefully present me her Maker."

"Wait," She took a seat on one of the black sofas, not wanting to stain any of the white ones with blood she was sure she still had on her. "There's a vampire even older than her?"

"Another ancient. The oldest vampire still alive. Besides Billith of course." He runs his fingers through his hair. He felt like a man at work meeting with his boss with his small child, who just keeps asking all these questions he was in no mood to answer.

"How do you know her?"

Before Eric could answer, the doors open, revealing two tall, beautiful, vulo Greek women. The first one was a brunette with hazel eyes, chiseled features, around mid twenties, wearing a mustard yellow cashmere dress, long sleeve and stopping at mid thigh. The one a little further behind was a little taller with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was a little young, around early twenties, and more full. She wore a red, flowy one piece, long sleeve pantsuit. Her beauty struck you dead on. Both of them had large eyes and full lips. Both stood with authority and power, although the brunette seem to be the commanding of the two.

Eric kneels down one knee in front of them. "Queen Procne." He acknowledges the vampire before him. Jessica hops off the couch and awkwardly follows suit.

The Queen guestures to the woman behind her. "Acknowledge my sister." Her voice demands respect and it sends a chill down the young vampire in the room.

He quickly bows his head. "My apologies, Ms. Philomela."

Procne takes a few slow strides toward the Viking, looking down upon him. "You can rise, Mr. Northman. Along with your little friend. Progeny?"

Eric rises to his feet. "No ma'am, but I don't consider her any less apart of my family." He looks back at the redhead, who was beginning to stand as well, with a small smile before turning at the Queen. "My progeny is back in Louisiana."

"What brings you here, Mr. Northman?"

_Right down to business._ "As Queen, I'm sure you're aware of the rising of Billith."

A perfect eyebrow rises. "Billith?"

Eric hold his hands behind his back, feeling uncomfortable as he always did while speaking with the two. "That's what he's called. Lillith has taken the host of a vampire named Bill Compton."

"Hence the name Billith." Jessica adds on in an irritated tone. She hated the name Billith. It was just a constant reminder of what her Maker has become.

"Jessica." Eric warns.

Pronce looks past the Viking, over to the young one. She walks over to her, her tall frame intimidating and her stare making her uncomfortable. "You are this Billith's progeny. Aren't you, child?"

Jessica narrows her eyes up at the woman, offended. "No. I'm the progeny of William Compton."

The Queen chuckles a little, although it doesn't seem to humanize her as Jessica felt it should. It just made her more scary. Pronce's face becomes more serious than before, her expression darkening. "Your Maker is long gone, child. He was weak. Sucked into the belief that Lillith was looking out for his best interest and the interest of our kind. I've played my own share ruthlessness and that was before I became the undead. There is a part of Lillith in all of us, human and vampires alike. A part of us that thrive on chaos, blood and destruction, but that is a part that we must fight because we'll get nothing but temporary satisfaction. And if we don't, we might as destroy ourselves and everything we hold dear along with it. Your Maker destroyed himself in Lillith and he's ready to destroy you too." Durin the entire speech, Jessica's whole body tensed, her jaw clenched, trying not to break. The words struck hard making her eyes rimmed red. No one has ever been so blunt with the situation of Bill. It hurt but it set a spark of hate for the Maker that was supposed to love her. "You want revenge, dear child?" Jessica eagerly shakes her head 'yes', hanging on Procne's every word. "Good."

Eric listened to the whole thing. He didn't like the attention the Queen gave her and felt protective of her, so he decides to bring the subject back where he needed."Procne? Philomela? We need you. But we also need Isis if we're to destroy Billith."

Procne walks back over to Eric, towering over him, eyeing him suspiciously. "What makes you think we even know where she is?" Philomela, now alert, steps up beside her sister but says nothing.

"Godric. He knew of her location and he was just a dear friend. I'm very certain you do too."

They two sisters share a look as if they were communicating, but for a while no word was said. The Queen looks back at Eric and nods. "She's been in isolation for many years. But I have to say, she's been waiting for this opportunity for quite awhile. Destroying Lillith give her pleaure. Go back to Lousiana. Even if we can't bring her back, the rest of my family will be there to fight. With or without Isis."

"Thank you, Queen Procne." Eric bows his head in respect.

Jessica, who was deep in thought, realizes the Greek sisters leaving and blurts out a last minute thought. "How do you know so much about Lillith?"

Procne and Philomela turn back at the curious one. The older sister smiles a little at the question. "I'm her great-grandprogeny."

Back in New York, they finally made it out of the city and into set of woods. They fought off baby vamps throughout the city for about twenty miles. Tara was already strong and fast for her age, so her close combating style with her scythe continued to be very effective. Nora continued to take out a mass majority of their enemies from the rooftops with her flying stakes, swinging down to pick them back up before hitting the roof and repeating her expert process. After a while though the fight was getting deadly close as their odds continued to stack against them, before Nora finally decided to swoop down one last time and scooping up Tara before flying off the rest of the way with their dufflebags.

Nora knew that if the New York headquarters wasn't overrun by the Sanguinistas, then their defense against them would be high enough that the baby vamps wouldn't even come within twenty miles of it. After a while, traveling through the dark woods, the sight of Sanguinista below faded and Nora knew she was close. Twenty miles later, a large gated building was up and running. There were guards standing outside, along the massive silver gate. Even a few snipers on the rooftop.

"Stand by me. I'll handle this." Nora handed her bag off as Tara shifted closer, slightly behind her.

The main guard with his specialized weapon pointed straight at them shouts at them demanding. "Stop! Identify yourself!"

Nora displayed her calm professional tone"Former Chancellor Gainborough of The Authority."

"The Authority was plagued with Sanguinista scum." The man spat out, disgusted.

Her fangs descend, making Tara tense up further and drop her fangs as well, ready to reach back for her scythe for some action. "You dare speak to me in such ways? I personally _lead_ the Resistance in Louisiana against the Billith and his bloody Sanguinistas. So you either let me in, or I will oblitherate you and your team for getting in my way before have a chance to fire that thing."

The guard eyes flickers from Tara then back Nora, suddenly unsure what decision to make. "Who here do you seek?"

"Sheriff Bousquet." She demanded. She wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

The guard eyes her for a bit longer before pressing into his headset. "Sheriff Bousquet? Chancellor Gainsborough is here to see you." After a few moments, his eyes widen a moment. "Alright, stand down." The gate slowly begins to open as he steps back and nods to both Nora and Tara respectfully. "He will see you. Sorry for the confusion ma'am."

The front gates open as the guards clear the path for the two visitors to go through. They walk across the gravel pathway to the mansion. It was big, beautiful, very modern and in the middle of nowhere.

"Were you really going to kill them?" Tara curiously asks. She was ready to fight alongside Nora if necessary. But she killing just to prove some point of intimidation?

Nora glances next to her at her questionng partner, her blue eyes staring into dark ones. "What do you think?"

Tara stared back, trying to read her, but the older vampire wasn't giving anything . But for some reason she stared back, until they reached the front door.

They walked inside and was immediately greeted by a woman showing where they needed to be. She looked like some receptionist. Or a wedding planner. Inside the mansion looked like it was something taken out of magazine for rich people. Massive chandeliers, antique furniture and old expensive rugs that they were surely tracking mud on were all in the room that they were escorted into. Tara wanted to touch it. It reminded her of the room she shared with Pam, except less bedroom. And less feminine.

"So what do think that whole 'Reaper' thing was about? They must think I'm someone else or something. We got some other possible badass we have to look out for now?" Tara asked to make casual conversation as they waited.

Nora, who was sitting legs crossed in a chair that didn't look quite confortable, watches the baby wonder around the room. "I'm pretty certain they were speaking about you." Tara looks at her, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "We've brought the True Death to many baby vamps, especially in Pennsylvania and New Jersey. Those that escaped our wrath likely fled to New York, told the tale. Words are traveling fast. The scythe you use? The fierceness of you as a warrior? You just may be making a name for yourself in this war Tara, and it's only just begun."

Tara listen as Nora spoke. It made sense, but she didn't exactly believe it. She doesn't feel like she had done anything special, just did what she had to to survive against odds. But the thought that what she'd done has travelled from enemy to enemy so quickly, it excited her. But she didn't exactly want to show it. "Reaper huh. I'll take it."

Her thought travel back over to Pam. She wondered what she was doing. Working probably. Like she doing. She wanted to call her before left Jersey, but Nora insisted they were in a hurry and that she probably wasn't yet since she got her up so early in the evening. So she just made a quick text to Lafayette letting him she was Now she was feeling guilty that she just didn't text her instead, so she pulls out her phone, noticing the missed call and voicemail, and moves to the back of the room to make quick call. The ring barely gets through when she hears her loves voice saying her name.

"Tara?"

"Hey-" She barely got a word in before she was cut off.

"Are you okay?" Pam's voice felt rushed and worried.

Tara felt more guilt and reassured her. "Yeah baby, I'm fine. We just got here. Ran into a mass of trouble but we're alright."

There was silence on the end for a few moments before Pam voice softens. "You turned dimmed your bond."

Tara looks down at her dirty worker boots, shifting feeling little uncomfortable. "So did you."

"I didn't want to be a distraction."

Tara understood. Feeling Pam's worry would have definately been a serious distraction. That was part of the reason why Eric wanted Nora fighting with Tara instead of Pam. Both him and Nora explained it to her that she would need a clear head on this mission. Especially if she wanted to get through it alive. "I didn't want to upset you if I'd gotten hurt or something."

Nora was watching Tara. She knew exactly who she was talking to. She also assumed that was who Tara texted earlier. She was annoyed by the lovestruck baby vamp's actions and her mind drifted to how hard she was going to crack. But little seeds needed to be planted then watered.

"I felt you. Earlier this evening."

Tara was confused for few moments until she remembered. She forgot about her little wake up freak out. She didn't think how it would effect Pam. Now she was pretty it woke her out of her sleep. She breaks the tension, trying to joke about the situation. "It's not everyday I wake up in a makeshift grave. Panicked a little." She didn't want to make it a big deal. She didn't want Pam to worry. She hated it she worried. Although, there was a small part of her that subconciously loved it. She knew Pam cared.

"You guys didn't seek shelter?"

She glances at Nora, who just turned her own gaze to the floor, across the room before returning to the conversations. "Eric told us it would be best to lay low as much as possible." She felt someone standing in the room and saw a young man on the otherside the room leaning in the doorway just watching her. "Listen. I have to go." She wanted tell her how much she loves and missed her but she was sure they other occupants of the room were to the hear her no matter how low she whispered it. She brightens her end of the bond for few moments

She hears Pam sigh, knowing she feeling it, before returning the favor. "I love you too."

Tara listened to Pam's velvet voice and she knew she was alone. She loved when Pam spoke to her like this, it made her think when they would be alone in their room, holding each other while Pam caressed her face, trying to forget all of their surrounding troubles. She hangs up the phone, closing her eyes taking in the feeling. It wasn't long until Pam's bond dimmed again and she did the same. She felt like a soldier fighting in a foriegn war with only a letter to communicate with her love ever so often.

"Chancellor Gainborough." The intruder's suave New York voice finally surfaced.

Nora turns her attention to the man that called her name. She was so focused on Tara that she didn't even notice him there. That was very unlike her. "Sheriff Bousquet." She smiles at the familiar adorably handsome face.

He smiles with humorous mischief. "And what do I owe this pleaure? It couldn't possibly be the whole 'Hell on Earth' thing, now could it?" He finally walks inside the room, casually owning it with every step, feeling good to see an old, well, friend wasn't exactly the _best_ word for it.

"I'm informing you personally that Billith will most likely be fighting in Lousiana. It where he had risen, it's where he'll most likely return."

The Sheriff smirks with more humor. "Billith. You know I heard the name used. It's even funnier when it's used from a Chancellor." He moves over to a large cabinet over to the side of the room.

"We need your contacts. Let them know what's what." Nora knew he was going to be difficult, it was in his blood. But so was loyalty. "I know everyone's busy dealing with the problems on their own fronts, but if you could send some help our way?" Tara moves further up to the middle of the room to feel present. It felt dumb for her to standing in the back of the room when the conversation was taking place closer to the front.

He stops in front a large, wooden cabinet. "You have far more contacts than little ol' me." He opens it up pulling out a bottle of blood and three wine glasses.

Nora feels a little stressed at her lack of success on that matter of her connections and contacts. Not to mention, most of her 'contacts' from the last seventy-five years were Sanguinista, but he didn't need to know that. "Let just say, it's a little difficult to make a lot of contact where I'm residing at the moment. Trying to keep thing as low as possible for now. Which won't last much longer at the rapid rate we're growing. And I trust you. Eric is already in California, trying to bring in the big guns to our Resistance."

Sheriff Bousquet looks over his should for a moment at Nora as he pours blood into each wine glass. "You're at the Louisiana safehouse?"

Nora leans back in her uncomfortable chair. "I see Godric had shown you his safehouses before."

He pops the cork back in the bottle before setting it back in the cabinet. "Indeed he had." He turns around with the three glasses balanced in the large hand. Two were together at the bottom while the third sat in the middle on top. "And Pamela?" He walks over to

Nora rolls her eyes at him trying to show off as well as the question asked. "Supposedly holding the fort."

The Sheriff take in the answer for a moment. "Interesting." With two glasses left, he moves to Tara and hands he a glass as well. "Now may I ask, who may this _beauté belle_ be?" He takes her hand into his before placing a gentleman's kiss on it.

"Tara Mae Thorton." Tara answered, letting herself be fully known. She watched him, tried to feel him out. He seemed like a nice guy, very smoothe with his words and actions. His height was massive, about as tall as Eric. His skin was very light brown, his eyes were a jade green and wore short curly brown hair on his head and light stuble on his face. Handsome wasn't really the word she would use to describe him. He was simply gorgeous. His clothes were simple, burgundy fitted sweater and black slacks. He didn't seem that old. Atleast, not as old as Nora.

Nora finally rose from her seat, walking over the the duo "She's family."

"_Famille_?" He slips into a French accent, just as smoothe as his American. He smiles a bit, his eyes twinkling. "_Maintenant, Nora, êtes-vous allé vous faire un peu progéniture?_"

Nora rolls her eyes at the audacity of his question. "_Bien sûr que non,_" she smiles though, ready to drop her bombshell news, "_mais votre chère Pamela a fait._"

The Sheriff's smiles falters somewhat at the news. He looks at the darkskinned woman up and down observing her face, taking in all of her soft, toned features. He enjoyed her beauty and being who she belonged to, it made sense. "Is that right?" His eyebrow raises as he takes a sip of the blood in his glass. He slowly circles her, thinking, taping his finger on the edge of his glass. He steps closer to her from behind and takes a slow whiff on the side of her neck. He wanted to feel a connection, but there none there, to his regrets."She's so young."

Tara felt extremely uncomfortable. He went from charming to creepy in a matter of seconds. Clearly there was something that she didn't know. Something that Nora wasn't telling her. And if there was a time she wished went further with her French classes beyond the high school level, it was now. Their words went to fast for her liking. She felt him so close to her and wasn't sure what to do, so she lets the stake hidden in the right sleeve of her jacket, ready to surprise. She looks to Nora, unsure what to do. Nora, seeming interested in whole interaction, watched her intensely. She saw the slip stake in her hand, looked Tara directly in the eyes shook her head for her not make a move. After a few moments of indecision, she subtly slips the stake back up her sleeve with her hand.

Abruptly, the French pulls back and walks back next to Nora returning back to his light, charming tone as if none of that didn't just happend. "Well, it seems that the headquarters here seem to have much covered here. Atleast in regard of protecting themselves. So I guess that leaves room for me to take a leave of absense." He turns to Nora, going back to business. "I'll be joining you all on the Louisiana battle front. I'll leave my contacts here for the word to be sent out. I'll set up communications for us as well." He turns around, walking to the door. He stops and turns back, looking at Tara and raises his glass to her. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you, Ms. Thorton."

Tara's mind spun at the behavoir. They way he switch was all too fast and she didn't know what to make. She wasn't sure she wanted to. "S-same, Sheriff Bousquet."

"Please," He smiles fully, revealing his dashing, pearly whites, "call me Colin."

**A/N: I hope no one got offended about the "armpit/Jersey" comment. I have nothing against it, just heard it on a show and thought it was something Nora would so I put it in there. There will be more Tara/Pam next chapter. I hope the chapter came out okay. I had to rewrite it a few times because, well my computer is stupid. Hoped you enjoyed reading :D...**

**Google Translate-French**

_beauté belle_-lovely beauty

_Famille?_- Family?

_Maintenant, Nora, êtes-vous allé vous faire un peu progéniture?_ -Now, Nora, did you go and make yourself a little progeny?

_Bien sûr que non, mais votre chère Pamela a fait._-Of course not, but your dear Pamela did.


End file.
